Conventionally, there is known a mobile phone with a function called abbreviated dialing or speed dialing to simplify an operation of making a call to persons whom a user makes a call at high frequencies. For example, such a mobile phone may be configured such that an image associated with the phone number of a communication partner is displayed on a display module, and when a touch operation is performed with respect to the displayed image, a call is made to the communication partner (phone) at the phone number associated with the image. The displayed image may be related to the communication partner.